Door Jam
by BossKing109
Summary: After an argument, Finn and Marceline haven't talked to each other for four years and Finn is now 20-years old. When a certain Door Lord goes stealing stuff again, will a genuine band be formed to win the belongings back and reunite Marcy and Finn. Or will the two continue rivaling and fail to solve this door jam they're stuck in?
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward, the creator.**

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo. At the tree fort, Finn had been avoiding Marceline for a long while. Since that argument.

Marceline…

**(Flashback!)**

"_Finn. For the last time you don't want to date me!" Marceline uttered._

"_Why is that?! I know you're not evil!"_

"_It has nothing to do with that, it's just…ugh, you don't get it!" _

"_Why can't I find a girl who will like me for ONCE?!" Finn slammed his guitar on the floor. _

"_You will-"_

"_Don't tell me I will because I WON'T! Okay?! It's always been like that and I'm SICK OF IT!"_

"_Just listen to me you idiot!" Marceline grabbed Finn's shoulders. _

_Meanwhile, Jake had been walking to Marceline's house to pick up Finn from his jam session. It seemed as if his bro had been wanting to always be with the queen._

_As Jake got closer, he heard,_

"_Don't touch me!"_

_That sounded like Finn._

_Jake went closer until he was hidden in a bush under a window. He peeked in, and witnessed Marceline and Finn fighting._

"_Just get over it Finn!" Marceline yelled._

"_I can't! It's a nightmare haunting me!" _

"_You wanna impress girls? STOP BEING A WHINY BABY!"_

"_STOP INSULTING ME!"_

"_I'M NOT!"_

"_NOW YOU'RE DENYING IT!"_

"_I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!"_

"_NOW YOU'RE IN DENIAL ABOUT BEING IN DENIAL!"_

"_UGH!"_

"_Maybe if you think I'm a baby, it'd be best that we wouldn't be friends anymore!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_I HOPE YOU DIE IN A PIT!" shouted Marceline after Finn as he angrily stomped away from her lair with Jake following. As soon as he was out of sight, a tear dribbled down Marceline's cheek, and she closed the door and floated to her couch and bawled._

_Finn reached the fort, went straight to his bed, and silently cried to himself after telling Jake to leave him be. _

**(End of Flashback!)**

Finn looked at picture of him and Marceline laughing at the prank they had pulled on one time at a citizen. It shook in his hand and he threw it to the floor. "Whatever," he muttered. "I don't need her." He grabbed Beemo's controller and began to play Kompy's Kastle.

"Hey, Finn." Jake walked in with a brown hat on his head and carrying a box over his shoulder. "I'm heading to Lady's drop off more of my stuff. You know, because I'm moving in with her and the pups."

Finn nodded, focusing on BMO's screen. "Make sure you to-" Finn cut Jake off. "Jake. I'm twenty-years old. I don't need you to recite the rules for me anymore."

"Okay. But still. I'll be gone for a pretty long time."

"Jake! I'm good! Yeesh!"

"Holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, BYE!" Jake slammed the door behind him. Finn walked to the kitchen and had himself a small snack. Looking out the window, Finn noticed Flame Princess.

He growled, grabbed his Blood Sword and went outside. "What do you want, Flame Princess?" Finn asked. "Another chance." she replied. "BUCK OFF!" Finn spat.

"Finn! You're my prince! We were meant to be together!" Flame Princess tried to put her arms around Finn but he pulled away and said, "Give me one good reason why we should be together."

Flame Princess frowned, "Because I'll have to use force. Perhaps use a second attempt at making this land my own kingdom."

"YOU'VE ALREADY GOT YOUR OWN KINGDOM AFTER YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER, FEMALE-DOG!"

"How _dare _you insult me, Flame **Queen**!"

"You don't deserve that title! Now get out of here before I pour water down your throat."

"I'd like to see you try-AH!" Flame Queen was interrupted by saliva being spit into her left eye. "How's that?" smirked Finn. "You will _pay_!" Flame Queen screamed.

She launched a fireball at Finn who easily dodged it. He pulled out a wet sponge and cloth and crammed them on Flame Queen's face.

"_Aahhhhhhhhhh_!" the royal female shrieked in agony as she held her face. Finn kicked her in the gut, punched her face, hit her rib with the butt of his sword, and swept her to the ground.

"Our relationship has been threw for five years, FQ!" Finn whispered harshly in her ear. "I plan on keeping it that way. So stop chasing me back! Because shall never happen again! Dating you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. And if you disagree, then you'll have to have a conference with my sword here. Got it?"

Finn walked back in the fort, leaving FQ on the ground in pain. He watched her lay there groaning, and grunting in irritation as he got in the shower. After five minutes and one minute and a half of getting dressed, Finn looked outside. Flame Queen was gone.

Two hours later, a knock on the door was received. Finn opened it and it was none other than Princess Bubblegum. "Hello, Finn." she greeted. "Hi, PB." said Finn casually. "What brings you here?"

"I need more power for my kingdom. Which means I need to be a queen. Which means I need a suitor."

"And you want my help?"

"Actually…I thought you would be the solu-"

"Sorry, Poibles. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"B-But I'm much better than that pyromaniac and blood-sucker!"

"I JUST FOUGHT FLAME QUEEN AT LEAST TWO HOURS AGO AND I HAVEN'T TALKED TO MARCELINE FOR FOUR _YEARS_! NO IS **NO!**"

And Finn slammed the door in the princess's face.

As Finn lazily laid back on the couch watching TV, he heard PB screech,

"Mark my words, Finn the hero! _You will not get off that easy_!"

Ugh. Great. That was two princesses who hated him now. Who's next? LSP? No. She's dating Brad again. Unless they once again break up. Which hopefully won't happen.

Finn had never realized until now that most of his problems that have occurred or are occurring have been because of growing up. Stupid nature and its ways. Finally get to become tall and handsome…yet the cost is having your friends become your enemies. A real fair deal.

By now, Finn was bored. BMO was sleeping. Nothing good on television. Usually when he was younger at times like this he would…

No…

Could he…?

Would he…?

It's been so long…

Was it worth it?

His thoughts were interrupted by a giant door in the air opening a familiar yellow creature popping out of it. "Mmhmm!"

"Door Lord!" Finn exclaimed.

He went to reach for his sword but couldn't find it.

"Mhmm!" the Door Lord waved the weapon in its hand. "Give that back!" Finn commanded. The Door Lord jumped out and opened another door, which lead to-

"Oh no…" Finn whispered. There, the Door Lord had just stolen the Vampire Queen's guitar amp, and barely escape before Marceline could slash him.

Finn pounded the ground in frustration. He was going to have to do it. He had no choice. No matter how regretful.

Finn gulped, took a deep breath, and hopped in.

Marceline hissed in fury as the Door Lord fled with her property. Hearing a thud, she turned with a demonic face, only to have that face reform back to her normal one.

Her expression changed to smugness and transformed to more negativity as she still held a grudge against the human before her.

"Been a while…Marce."

**So they're meeting for the first time for 4 years. Long time. How will it all go down? Keep reading to find out! Reviewwwwww!**

**-BossKing109**

**PS=Door Jam is also the previous title for What Was Missing.**


	2. I'm Just Your Problem

"Go away!" snapped Marceline.

"No need to be so harsh," Finn smirked.

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face I'll do it for you!"

"Why are you being so crude? I just wanna get my sword back."

Finn walked out into the next door, when he then found himself outside Lady's house.

"Hey!" screamed Jake and Lady's oldest son as the Door Lord grasped his violin. "C'mon!"

"Mhmmhmm!" the Door Lord opened another door and dove in. "Dante!" Finn called out at the pup. "Did the Door Lord steal your stuff too?"

"Yeah, Uncle Finn! He took my violin!" Dante exclaimed.

"I don't care what he took from you guys." Marceline said floating past them with a hat and gloves on. "I want my amp back."

Finn scoffed, "Like we care."

Marceline ignored him and continued on to the next door the Door Lord opened. Soon, Finn, Marceline, Dante, and Ruby (Cake and Lord's oldest daughter) found themselves in Red Rock Pass and standing in front of a large door.

"Ugh. This again?!" Marceline and Finn groaned at the same time. They looked at each other and turned away angrily but blushing. Ruby raised a brow and whispered to Dante, "Are they still fighting?"

Dante shrugged. "I dunno. Guess so."

"Alright. If we're going to be a band we're doing things _my _way." Marceline said promptly. "No way!" protested Finn. "We tried that last time and it failed!"

"I was thrown off!"

"I think you mean your talent was thrown away!"

"Because of your terrible beat boxing!"

"At least I _can _beat box!"

"Yeah. Like an ox!"

"Hey. That rhymed! Uh, I mean, that doesn't even make sense!"

"Ugh. you're still such a dweeb."

"And you're still a retard."

Finn and Marceline grunted in anger as they glared at each other again.

"Come on, guys. Don't be like that." Ruby said.

"Can't we all just agree that you're both talent less hacks?" Dante asked. Ruby elbowed Dante and gave him the eye for his rudeness.

"I'm going first," Finn proclaimed as he took out his shiny metal guitar.

Finn began to strum the chords and opened his mouth.

_I walk alone_

_Think of home_

_Memories of long ago_

_No one knows I lost my soul long ago-_

Marceline coughed.

Finn stopped and glared at her. "Yes, Marceline? There something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…not the truth."

"Oh. So you don't like that, eh? Or is it just _**me?!**_"

Finn climbed the side of the door and hopped on the top, singing:

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're scary_

_Like other gullible idiots do_

_Sorry that I'm a weenie_

_Or that I'm hardcore enough for you_

_Is that why you've been avoiding me?_

_That is so immature of you to do_

Marceline growled and blushed at Finn's song.

_Well, I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not even a hero, am I?_

_I'm just your problem…_

_Well, I-I-I-I shouldn't have to grow fangs for you_

_I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything I do_

_I'm sorry that I exist_

_Or that I'm on your blacklist_

_But I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize to you,_

_So…why do I want to…?_

_Why do I want to…_

Finn stopped, his face burning red and he searched for lyrics.

"To, uh, stake you in the heart, or, make you drink garlic ju…UGH! DAG NAB IT!"

Finn jumped and landed down, ignoring Marceline with an annoyed and slightly raging face. Yet, he and Marceline were both blushing. Marceline stared off in space as Finn's song replayed in her head.

"Haven't you noticed a lot of tension, drama, and blushing between those two?" Ruby asked Dante. "Nope," he replied simply. "I don't really care."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You are so selfish."

"And you're unpredictable."

"_I'm _unpredictable? What about you? You're a slob. Selfish. Stupid."

"And an excellent violin player, thank you very much!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Well you're all talent less hacks! I refuse to work with these hacks! TALENTLESS HACKS!" Dante walked off furiously. "What's up with him?" Marceline asked.

"Why don't you ask that to yourself and Finn?" said Ruby.

Marceline's eyes widened. She blushed and turned away.

The sun went down and the moon rose up as stars invaded the sky.

Marceline put away her hat and gloves.

Finn came back with a pot of boiling chicken noodle soup. As soon as they were finished, he passed them out to Ruby and Marceline with no hesitation. "Thank you," Ruby said tasting the dish. "It's really delicious. Mmmm!"

Finn grinned, "Thanks."

Marceline sipped her red chicken noodle soup, and it warmed her body in the inside. She had never felt so…alive.

"D-Did you…cook this…?" she questioned. Finn nodded, "Yeah."

"It's delicious and warm…it makes me feel human again…thank you, Finn…"

Finn blushed slightly and smiled. "Just like old times, huh?"

A small smile spread across Marceline's lips. "Y-Yeah…like old times."

"Can I have seconds?!" Ruby asked.

"NO!" Finn yelled at her. Marceline and Finn laughed as Ruby pouted.

"I'm playing," Finn cackled. He filled Ruby's bowl with another serving of soup. Marceline chuckled. "Ya know. I never actually thought that we'd ever make up, Finn."

"Me too," he agreed. "But it happened."

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Ruby. "Why do you even care?" Finn asked.

"Cause I want a vampire aunt to brag about to my friends."

Finn and Marceline blushed madly at this. "N-No one ever said anything about marriage!" Finn said. "Let alone dating!" Marceline nodded.

Ruby shrugged, "Whatevs. I just have a feeling it's gonna happen. Another round of the chicken noodle soup, please?"

As Finn gave Ruby more soup and Marceline kept enjoying hers, the two thought about what Ruby said. Would they really get together? They weren't aware for sure that they could fall in love.

Marceline and Finn glanced at each other one last time before turning away and thinking to themselves one thing in unison,

_Unless I've already fallen in love with him/her already._

__**The first song Finn was singing was "On My Own" by Three Days Grace.**

**-BossKing109**


	3. Ruby versus Dante

**I (unfairly!) do not own AT.**

* * *

"It's almost 9:23 guys," Ruby stated after finishing her fifth round of noodles. "I think it's time we finish this up."

"But Dante isn't here." said Finn. Ruby scoffed, "Please. We don't need that jerk."

Marceline snickered. "Yeah. A jerk you think is hot?"

"…W-What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've totes got a thing for Dante."

"I do not like that imbecile!" Ruby blushed.

"I dunno. It's kinda obvious." Finn shrugged.

"Well then maybe you two should just admit your feelings for each other and make-out behind that boulder!"

"We don't have feelings for each other!" Finn and Marceline shouted at the same time.

"Just sing a song!"

"Not until Dante is here," stated Marceline, crossing her arms over her chest.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE DON'T NEED-"

"You don't need _what_?" a voice asked.

Marceline, Ruby, and Finn glanced at Dante, wearing a mullet, a black leather jacket and grey jeans with holes in the knees.

"What happened to you?" Ruby questioned.

"What happened to your face?" Dante said back. "Oh no wait. It was always that hideous."

"I WILL **WASTE **YOU!" Ruby tackled Dante to the ground and punched his face. Dante growled, pushing Ruby off him and head butted her in the stomach, and sent a right jab across her face. Ruby made a left hook to Dante's rib, and a knee to his chest. Dante shook it off, and he and Ruby both sent uppercuts to each other's jaws at the same time, both falling to the ground, wincing and groaning in pain.

"You love birds had enough yet?" Finn asked in a bored-like state.

"Never!" Dante exclaimed, was about to lunge at Ruby, only to get kicked in the groin by her. "Ruby one. Dante zero." Ruby grinned as Dante moaned in pain.

"Now you done yet?" Marceline asked.

"Yes we a-"

"NO!" Dante elbowed Ruby in the back and side kicked her in the neck, making her fall on her back. Standing up, she hissed and attacked Dante.

As the two fought, Marceline and Finn watched. After a few seconds of silence, Finn broke it by questioning, "Marceline…d-do you like me?"

Marceline stared at him. "…What?"

"I…I think I…like….no, _love _you. I-I just wanted to know…if you f-f-f-feel the same way…"

A small smile spread across Marceline's lips. "Finn…I've loved you for the past three years."

"…Oh…"

The human and queen gazed into each other's eyes…and slowly leaned in, their lips meeting, Marceline coiling her arms around Finn's neck, bringing him closer, kissing harder and Finn putting his arms around Marceline's waist.

Dante and Ruby stopped battling, and witnessed Marceline and Finn kissing passionately and tenderly.

"Awww…." Dante said, smiling.

"How sweet…" Ruby finished.

Dante then round-house kicked Ruby to a rock.

"I WIN!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Dante you moron. You ruined the moment. Kay, folks. One more chappy after this and this fic is done. And look out for Love Cycle Time's sequel, Beyond School: Detention Doomsday.**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
